Solid oxide fuel cells (SOFCs) are highly efficient, environmentally friendly electrochemical devices that are capable of directly converting chemical energy stored in hydrogen or hydrocarbon fuels into electrical energy. During SOFC operation, oxygen ions migrate from a cathode to an anode through a dense electrolyte. At the anode, the oxygen ions oxidize the fuel, resulting in the generation of electrons that may be directed through an external circuit. SOFCs may be used for, for example, off-grid and portable power generation.
Although SOFCs have many advantages over other types of fuel cells, many conventional SOFCs operate at high temperatures (e.g., 800° C. or above), which can lead to degradation of the cell components, longer startup times, and high maintenance costs. While lower-temperature operation would address many of these issues, operation at lower temperatures also presents operational challenges. For example, internal losses within the electrolyte and cathode resistance are typically higher during operation at lower temperature. Thus, there is a need for SOFC structures that have improved performance during low-temperature operation.